


The Sky and Light of the Stars.

by minisuflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Daybreak Town, Gen, KHx, Kingdom Hearts 3, Kingdom Hearts Unchained X, Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisuflower/pseuds/minisuflower
Summary: Sora woke up in a place he had been to before.He knew what he had to do, so why did he feel so upset?A friend helps him out in finding a way out."there is many names to stars but this one is important to me."(POST KH3, Heavy Spoilers to the Ending and some parts of the important worlds.)





	The Sky and Light of the Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for KH3!

Sora felt his eyes snap open and he quickly sat up, finding himself on familiar water. Ah...he was back here again.   
He looked up to the blue skies with a sad flicker stretching across his eyes. He had to save Kairi somehow right? _This was the only way without...._   
  
His mind wandered off there as he stared down at his translucent body, feeling his eyes burn and well up in tears. Of course, of course he had to do it. It was the correct choice....right?   
Sora laid down on the water, staring at the skies with the crawling thoughts of loneliness. He got out the first time with help, but now? He wasn't entirely sure on what to do.   
  
_Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Xion, Roxas, Lea, The King and Donald and Goofy._ They were all okay out there. Even without him, he hoped silently. Maybe they even brought Namine back to where she belonged rightfully. Sora had saved everyone, besides a few unfortunate circumstances. He frowned as he sat up, looking off into the distance once he remembered something. The stars. Where were they again?   
The boy got up to his feet and watched some of the blue lines on himself wobble in and out of place. He shakily sighed before looking up, starting to walk aimlessly in trying to find the stars he had met once before. "Where are you...?" Sora muttered to the air, having no answer in return as expected.   
  
The waters seemed endless as always as Sora stared up to the skies as he walked on. He wondered quietly where Chirithy went, maybe they went back to the person that was missing them? A small smile breaking across his face at the thought, that was good.   
"...You?" A soft voice echoed behind him, causing the boy to turn around. His eyes gleaming brightly at the sight of a star floating in mid air. "Ah! Hey!" Sora grinned, recognition sparking in his head. He ran up to the star, glad to not be alone at the moment.   
"Why...are you back here?" The star asked, floating to him, her voice even softer than before.   
Sora nervously laughed, glancing away, "...Uhm...I kind of stretched something a little too far out. I had to save someone." He muttered.   
"Save someone?" the star asked again, sounding curious.   
"Yeah...someone dear to me. One of my best friends." Sora nearly whispered, "She is someone who didn't deserve to be lost again." He placed his hand over his fading chest as he sat down on the water, looking to the star.   
"So you've sacrificed yourself? But now you've returned here with no way out.." The star floated closer to him, trying to convey concern.   
"....I know. But, they're all out there living their lives without more pain. So...it makes it worth it to me at least." Sora brought his knees to his chest as tears sparked up in his eyes, trying to prevent the tightening in his throat the best he could.   
"But don't you matter to them? Don't you think they would be looking for you? Mourning for you?" The star pressed, wanting to show the wrong here. "You have people out there that have you in their hearts. You still look like you.... _a person._ Not like me." The star floated around him now, having Sora glance up to them in tears by now. 

“Y-Yeah...I uh….sorry…” Sora replied with a slight stutter, not sure on how to respond because he didn't want to cross any lines with his only companion currently. The star stayed in silence before a small sigh escaped them, a small light brightly emitting from the middle of their non-corporeal form.

 

Sora shielded his eyes from the sudden light and then felt a light touch on his arm, his hand quickly going down as his wide eyes looked to his side. A transparent young girl sat next to him, flickering in and out as she gave him a tired smile. Two long pigtails flowing down in front of her along with a distinct dress, her eye color were the only ones non transparent though. Her eyes shining a bright green as she smiled at Sora.

“... _Woah_...you can...do that? But I thought….” Sora gasped, making the girl shake her head. “Rarely...if I put enough strength to it or If I draw from the light.” She looked at him with a knowing smile, “It’s very tiring and it doesn't last too long though.” She chuckled, sounding older than how she appeared as a child. 

“It’s harder to focus like this…” She muttered softly, her bright green eyes casting down to the water below them.

“Then why would you do that?” Sora asked worryingly, a frown spreading across his mouth.

“So you wouldn't feel alone here.” She stated, standing up and outstretched her hand out to Sora. “Come on, I can take you somewhere.” The girl chuckled softly as Sora took her transparent hand and stood up, “Where?” He questioned. “Somewhere really far away from here.” The girl looked to the endless strands of water before taking Sora along with her on the start of walking across the domain.

 

Sora looked to the young girl in silence, unsure what to think before talking to break the silence. “Hey...when I came here before….the person that you hoped that would look for you...I think he'd be coming around soon. I don't exactly know but it's just a hunch of mine.”

The girl froze and looked to Sora, her eyes shaping up to be shocked. Sora blinked for a moment, afraid he crossed another line, “...?”.

“Did….he regain his old self? He…” The girl's voice suddenly got choked up, tears welling up in her bright green eyes. Sora's eyes widened, feeling bad that he made the girl cry. “I-”, he was cut off by the girl when she ran up to him and hugged him tight around the waist. “Thank you. Thank you so much, I-...” The girl sobbed quietly, interrupting her own words, “I can finally be saved…?” She whispered into a question as she looked up to Sora. The boy looked down to her before deciding to crack a big smile and nod as tears starting to stream down his face again, “Y-Yeah, you'll be okay now. You'll be yourself again. You'll...be a person.” He replied.

The girl smiled brightly, as if she hadn't in years, as she cried onto Sora's chest. Her transparent self flickering in and out like clockwork. Sora patted her back carefully as he hugged her back to help comfort her, feeling unnerved on how...faded the girl is. It felt like Sora was hugging a cloud at best, and it kind of scared him. “Maybe...we should keep moving?” he asked to her softly. “Ah…” The girl nodded, wiping away her tears, “Let’s go.” she said with a new hopeful tone to her voice. Sora found this to be reliving, letting the star girl guide him along again.

 

As they walked on for what could probably be hours, Sora's mind wandered off to the friends he had left behind, wondering how they are. If they are having fun without him there. _How are Riku and Kairi?_ He frowned to himself. He was sure they are fine, they had everyone else with them anyways.

His hand subconsciously squeezed onto the girl's, “I’m...scared.” Sora breathed out finally, his thoughts almost overflowing into his words.

The girl looked to him in surprise, her tears dried out from a few minutes ago, “Scared? Why?” She asked turning to face him completely again, her hand still gripping onto his. “You don't have to be sc...oh…” She muttered, noticing the transparent blue lines that made up his body slowly turning to sparks of a star.

Her brows set in a determined line and her mouth turned to a frown, “No! I won't let you end up like me!” The girl turned around quickly, her hair flowing to the non-existent wind. “We have to go!” She yelled, starting to run with all her might as she pulled Sora along. Water rippled underneath them with every step as the girl faded back to the star form every moment.

They eventually reached a small area in the water where the water was actually avoiding it, a pool of _bright light_ right in the middle. “What…?” Sora looked at it in confusion, not sure what to think at the second. He looked at the girl, who was already looking at the pool, as if she was amazed it was there. “What is it?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“Can you hear it?” The girl said quietly, tears again pricking up to her green eyes. “The sound of children laughing and the ocean waves? The sound of a fountain running…” She laughed quietly as her own tears starting to run down her face again. “The sound of a _home…_ ” Her green eyes flickered up to Sora. His breath caught in his throat as he saw flashes of the girl but in full color, orange hair running down her sides with a white dress and black accents, and tears streaming down to a infinity from those green eyes.

“It’ll keep you safe for now, I promise.” The girl gripped tightly onto both of Sora's hands now, “Go please.” She said as she moved Sora closely to the pool of light. “Wait- what about you?” Sora stopped her from pulling him, looking worried. _Please, don't leave yourself behind here._ He silently begged. 

 

The girl softly smiles and shook her head, “I can't go. Remember I'm waiting for someone to take me away from here? Our secret?”

“...Y-Yeah…?” Sora frowned.

“I’ll stay here and wait, I'm not like you still...you're a special case.” The girl pulled him to the pool again. “When you go through. Think about chains breaking. Becoming unchained, it'll help get you there.”

Sora was confused by this once again but nodded quietly, stepping to the pool of light before stopping. “I never asked for your name.” He frowned, looking to the girl. If she wasn't coming with him, then he should at least know her name right? To remember her?

          

She nodded to Sora before whispering a name that he barely caught in his ears. Sora blinked and smiled, “Nice to meet you, I’m Sora...I hope we get to meet again.” He muttered before stepping into the pool, his vision edging with light as he saw the girl disappear into sparks as he fell down into a abyss of light.

 

_One day, we'll get to see each other again, I hope. I hope we'll find our friends again._

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  


Sora awoke with a start, hearing the sounds of chains shattering faintly in his ears. He blinked as he sat up on...sand? Was he on a beach? He looked up quickly and gaped at the sight of calm waves of water brushing against a shoreline. Stars littered the night sky and the faint line of connected land shined out with lights and purple roof houses. A town was there…?

Sora blinked with some confusion before turning his head to see a lighthouse not too far from him. The faint words etched in the side echoing back to him, ‘ _Daybreak Town_.’

“Oh…” Sora looked back to the town afar, “Daybreak Town, huh? Was this your home…?” He whispered, getting up from the sand and walked towards the water. This was all feeling like a blow of nostalgia to his face, he smiled as he placed his hand over his crown necklace.

 

“Alright, let's go.” Sora whispered, grasping onto his necklace which glowed slightly and changed shape from crown to star.

 

-

 

Dandelions were being carried in the breeze across the town, children running down streets to head off home after their missions and events they went to carry out.

All were unaware of their new visitor but felt a new soft light sparking within each of their hearts.

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was written after listening to the Final World theme for so many times along with KH3 Dearly Beloved. Its so pretty. I really love this game despite it punching me in the face multiple time. Nameless Star and Sora conversation was one of my favorite moments, especially after theories of the star being a certain character....
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
